


keep the gore i don’t need

by troubledsouls



Series: blurryspooky [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “you didn't deserve it.” blurry takes spooky’s right hand.





	keep the gore i don’t need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejoseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/gifts).



> i like ur stuff so here is a gift

“you were confident.” blurry whispers. “and then he hurt you over and over again.”

spooky glares up at him.

blurry flinches. “sorry.”

spooky reaches up and rubs at the scar that travels all the way around his neck. his nose is bleeding, both nostrils trickling blood down over his mouth and down his chin. he decided not to try to stop it a while ago, and blood drips into his lap. 

“you didn't deserve it.” blurry takes spooky’s right hand.

spooky shakes his head gently. 

“you _didn’t_.” blurry reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a tissue. he presses it to spooky’s bleeding nose, then grabs a second one to wipe up the rest of the blood. “i promise.”

spooky opens his mouth. “nico.” his voice is broken, wrecked, still reforming itself. 

“i know.”

tears well up in spooky’s eyes. they’re red, they’re blood, and they spill down his cheeks. “ _nicolas._ ”

“shh.” blurry wipes away the tears with his thumb. “it’s okay. we’re okay. you’re okay.”

spooky takes a deep, shuddering breath. “promise?”

“promise.”

the tears don’t stop, but the nosebleed does, and blurry turns his attention to making sure that the blood from spooky’s eyes doesn’t soak into tyler’s bed. 

eventually, though, all blurry can do is tuck spooky’s head into the crook of his neck and hold him as he sobs, body shaking with sadness that comes from nowhere. 

the next day, they will wake up, and they won’t speak of spooky’s vulnerability. 

but for now, spooky cries, and blurry holds him. 

nicolas holds him.

**Author's Note:**

> someday i gotta write properly soft things of these two but all i do is write angst just. in general


End file.
